Friendship
by EXO12KM
Summary: Wajah nya yang manis, senyumnya yang hangat dan tingkah lakunya yang menggemaskan. Aku sangat suka ketika dia menarik tanganku dan kami berlari bersama menuju taman. Dia sahabat terbaikku/Walaupun terkadang kami bertengkar... tapi itu cepat berlalu./KaiSoo-JongSoo/YAOI/ONESHOOT/ RnR GOMAWO! :)


"**Friendship"**

.

Presented by:

**EXO12KM**

**.**

**Summary**:_ Wajahnya yang manis, senyumnya yang hangat dan tingkah lakunya yang menggemaskan. Aku sangat suka ketika dia menarik tanganku dan kami berlari bersama menuju taman. Dia sahabat terbaikku. Kami selalu melakukan semuanya bersama-sama. Kami berbagi dan saling mengisi. Walaupun terkadang kami bertengkar... tapi itu cepat berlalu._

_Dan hal terkonyol yang pernah kami lakukan adalah berciuman mesra di sudut perpustakaan, disaat semua orang sibuk belajar untuk Ujian Akhir._

**.**

Casts: JongSoo(Jongin-Kyungsoo) and others

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

Genre: Friendship, Romance, lil bit Angst

**.**

**WARN: YAOI, slight JongLu-Jongin-X-Luhan**

**.**

**Disclaimer: KaiSoo saling memiliki dan ff ini pure punya ismi!**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Happy Reading~~**

**DONT FORGET to REVIEW~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kami tahu kami saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Kami saling bergantung dan selalu menuntut kerjasama dalam setiap keadaan.**_

**.**

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Dia mendelik ke arah Jongin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas—_yang sungguh menyedihkan_—miliknya. Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Oh ayolah! Dia baru kembali dari kantor guru dan sekarang Jongin memaksanya untuk pergi bersamanya kembali ke tempat laknat itu?

"Aish... Jongin-ah kau bisa pergi sendiri. Hanya berjalan apa susahnya?"

"_hyung_..." Jongin tetap bersikukuh dengan tatapan memelasnya dan Kyungsoo terpaksa menekuk wajah nya mengiyakan permintaan Jongin.

...Dan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya dia akan berdiri terpatung seperti idiot di depan pintu kantor guru, menunggu Jongin yang entah sedang ada urusan apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Istirahat._

Kyungsoo membereskan peralatan belajarnya dan menutup buku nya. Dia melirik ke bangku belakangnya yang _kosong_.

Jongin tak sekolah hari ini.

Kyungsoo mendapat pesan singkat dari Jongin tadi pagi, kalau dia demam dan tidak akan sekolah. Kyungsoo hanya mengatakan '_cepat sembuh_' dan _'aku akan jenguk sepulang sekolah'_

Kyungsoo yang tadinya sudah berdiri, kini kembali terduduk lemas. _Huh_... dengan siapa lagi dia hari ini. Baekhyun sudah pergi duluan dengan Chanyeol bahkan ketika bel belum selesai berdentang. Jongdae pergi dengan Xiumin, dan yang lainnya hampir sama.

Kyungsoo menatap lurus ke depan. Papan tulis—_Sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya_. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama seluruh penjuru kelas. Kosong.

Tak sampai satu menit, Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang kelas nya dengan senyum puas terpatri di bibir nya. Meninggalkan tulisan **'KIM JONG IN'** yang begitu besar di papan tulis putih itu_. _

_**Kyungsoo sadar, harinya tak akan sama tanpa Jongin di sisi nya.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tak gatal. "mengenai itu... mianhae _hyung_... aku menghilangkannya..." Jongin tertunduk. Tapi kemudian kepalanya kembali tegak dan menatap Kyungsoo penuh tanya, "kau marah, kan _hyung_...?"

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Jujur, dia marah. Dia ingin sekali mengumpat namja di depannya ini. Bahkan memukuli nya sampai babak belur, tapi... "yasudahlah,"—_Kyungsoo tak bisa_. Kyungsoo tak kuasa memarahinya—_apalagi mengumpat atau memukulinya_.

"kita bisa buat lagi. _Deadline_ nya kan seminggu lagi." Ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"tapi itu akan merepotkan mu." Kilah Jongin cepat.

"kalau kau tahu akan merepotkanku, kenapa kau tak menjaga nya?" Kyungsoo mengambil tas nya dengan kasar dan memakai nya ke pundak nya. Didahuluinya Jongin yang sedang terdiam di depan bangkunya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia sudah di depan pintu kelas, tapi Jongin tak ada di sampingnya. Kyungsoo menoleh melihat Jongin masih terdiam di sana, padahal sebentar lagi sekolah akan ditutup. Mereka harus bergegas, bukan?

"Jongin-ah ayo pulang. Besok aku akan ke rumah mu. Dan kita akan susun ulang tugas itu. Tak usah terlalu difikirkan. Lagipula itu bukan pelajaran utama. Kau ingin berdiri di situ terus sampai besok?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum senang, gigi nya yang putih rapi seakan menambah pesona indah nya yang membuat hati Kyungsoo merasakan getaran aneh ketika menatapnya.

"kalau begitu, ayo!" Jongin merangkul bahu Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya keluar dari area sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hatiku sakit saat dia tak menyebut nama ku, dia tak tersenyum padaku. Dan akan lebih sakit ketika dia bahagia karna seseorang yang itu bukanlah aku. **_

—_**Kyungsoo—**_

**. **

"seonsaengnim! Jongin!" teriak Yeonhae, siswa yeoja yang duduknya bersebelahan dengan Jongin. Cho seonsaeng yang sedang menulis di depan spontan menoleh dan mendapati Jongin sedang dalam keadaan ..._buruk_.

Asma nya kambuh.

Seisi kelas langsung panik. Terutama Kyungsoo. Mereka berusaha membantu Jongin sebisa mereka. _Jongin si juara satu_, memang memiliki penyakit ini sejak dia kelas empat sekolah dasar. Tapi setahu Kyungsoo itu tak pernah kambuh lagi setelah Jongin masuk SMP. Tapi kenapa jadi begini?

"hah... ah-hh... akhh... sess-aakkhh..." Jongin berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyak nya namun bukannya lega, justru dada nya terasa semakin sesak. Kyungsoo yang sedang disampingnya menggenggam tangannya erat dan mengurut dada nya yang masih terbungkus pakaian sekolah.

"gghhh... akk-hh.. lu-luhan-hhh..."

DEG!

Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ketika mendengar nama itu. Luhan? Bukannya dia namja manis yang memegang peringkat satu dikelasnya selama tiga tahun berturut-turut itu?

"akh... pang-hh-gilkan-hh Luh-hha-anhh..." Jongin mengencangkan cengkramannya ke tangan Kyungsoo sambil terus berusaha mengambil nafas. Kyungsoo yang mengerti pun langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan berlari ke kelas XII-D. Ruang kelas Luhan.

**.**

Jongin mengancingkan kembali baju seragamnya yang tadinya sempat terbuka karena insiden 'tak terduga' di kelas tadi. Sekarang dia sudah ada di UKS sekolah. Sepertinya dia baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

Jongin memerhatikan sekelilingnya. 'Sepi sekali... kemana Kyungsoo _hyung_?' tanyanya dalam hati.

_Cklek!_

Jongin menoleh ke pintu. Matanya mengerjap. _Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia masuk SMA ini, orang ini mau bertatap muka dengannya di SEKOLAH_.

"Luhan?"

Senyum manis terkembang di bibir Luhan. Flower boy itu mendekati Jongin dan duduk di sampingnya. "kau sudah baikan?"

Jongin tertunduk malu dan menggaruk tengkuk nya yang sama sekali tak gatal—_Kebiasaan nya kalau ia gugup_. "ne."

"kau memanggil nama ku tadi, padahal obat mu kan ada di dalam tas mu."

Jongin tersenyum kikuk. "aku... panik," jawab Jongin "...dan satu-satu nya nama yang memenuhi kepalaku hanya nama mu."

"aigoo... kau ini sangat teledor ya. Seisi kelasmu bahkan bertanya padaku, apa hubungan ku denganmu."

"lalu, kau jawab apa?" Jongin menatap penuh harap pada Luhan. "tetangga mu." Jawab Luhan singkat.

Dan harapan Jongin jatuh seketika.

**Bukan**.

Itu sama sekali tidak salah.

Itu benar. Luhan memang tetangga Jongin. Ya... tetangga Jongin sejak mereka berumur tiga tahun. Luhan tahu semua tentang Jongin. Mereka sekolah dasar di sekolah yang sama, begitu juga dengan SMP, dan sekarang mereka berada di SMA yang sama. Jongin akui, selain SMA ini favorit di Seoul dia juga mendaftar di sini karena adanya Luhan. Tapi Jongin bingung dengan Luhan yang tak membalas sapaan nya saat pertama kali masuk sekolah. Setelah pulang sekolah, Jongin bermain ke rumah Luhan dan dia hanya mengangguk ketika Luhan meminta agar jangan bersikap saling mengenal di sekolah. Jongin tak ingin munafik. Jongin benci terus-terusan menjadi 'sahabat' dari namja ini. seandainya, namja manis ini tahu..._ kalau Jongin_ _menyukainya_...

"Jongin-ah sebenarnya aku membolos pelajaran sekarang, sebenarnya aku ingin lebih lama menemani mu, tapi..."

Jongin mengerti, Luhan ingin pergi sekarang. Dan Jongin sebagai 'sahabat' yang baik harus melepaskannya bukan?

"tak apa-apa hyung. Pergilah. Aku juga sudah baikan. Terimakasih sudah menjenguk ku." Jongin memaksakan senyumnya mengiringi langkah kaki Luhan keluar dari ruangan itu.

**.**

Kyungsoo yang melihat momen—_dia mengintip dari jendela_—itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Hatinya sesak.

Ya sesak. Sesak saat Jongin bahkan tak menanyakan nama nya pada Luhan.

Dari situ, _**Kyungsoo sadar**_**... **_**Rasa sayang nya pada Jongin bukan lagi untuk seorang sahabat, melainkan untuk seorang **_

_**...laki-laki.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah tiga hari sejak insiden Jongin, dan Kyungsoo belum berani menatap mata Jongin. Dan bodohnya Jongin mengira Kyungsoo marah padanya. Ketakutan terbesar Jongin adalah ketika namja manis itu marah padanya.

Mereka terus saling diam. Membuat seisi kelas heran dengan tingkah mereka yang berubah drastis. Biasanya mereka selalu lengket, dan—_terlalu_—akrab. Tapi berbeda untuk hari ini. Untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, _Kyungsoo memilih pulang sendiri. Tanpa ditemani Jongin_.

**.**

Masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sekolah.

Tapi Kyungsoo sudah siap. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berangkat lebih pagi, agar dia tak menaiki bus yang sama dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo ingin tidak berada di dekat Jongin untuk beberapa waktu ini.

Baru saja Kyungsoo berniat hal itu, bus melaju di depan rumah Jongin. Mata Kyungsoo belum kabur, belum juga rusak.

Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan jelas.

Sangat jelas.

Jelas sekali malah.

Jongin mencium bibir Luhan

_...di depan rumah Jongin._

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku bukan menganggapnya sahabat, aku menganggap nya sebagai hyung ku. Dan sangat memalukan jika aku menyukai hyung ku sendiri. **_

_**Tapi inilah aku... aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri... **_

—_**Jongin—**_

**...**

"_hyung_! Kita perlu bicara!"Jongin menahan lengan kecil itu dan memaksanya untuk berhenti. Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangannya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan 'apa masalahmu?'

"kau marah?" tanya Jongin to the point. Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya.

"tidak." jawabnya datar.

"lalu kenapa kau mendiamkanku? Kau bahkan tak mengajakku bicara saat istirahat."

"aku ingin sendiri." lagi-lagi. Dengan nada datar.

"bohong! Kau pergi bersama Baekhyun dan yang lain. Kau pikir aku tak lihat?"

"lalu?"

'_Shit!'_ maki Jongin dalam hati. Ini hal yang paling Jongin benci dari Kyungsoo. Cuek.

"lalu? Kau tanya lalu?" tanya Jongin sarkastik. "kau tak sadar _hyung_? Kau mengacuhkanku selama dua hari!"

"aku tidak mengacuhkanmu Kim Jong In!" teriak Kyungsoo kesal. "kau saja yang terlalu sibuk dengan Luhan!" setelah itu, Kyungsoo segera meninggalkan Jongin yang mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

'kenapa jadi begini? Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hyung meninggalkanku! Aish, aku tak suka pulang sendiri!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hari ini hari Sabtu_. Hari kesukaan Kyungsoo—_Jongin tahu itu karena hari ini ada pelajaran Matematika._

Dan berita buruknya, Shim seonsaeng—_si guru matematika_—tidak datang.

Jongin memilih diam di bangku nya, karena dia tahu semua akan jadi lebih buruk ketika dia memaksa Kyungsoo untuk ngobrol dengannya. Jadi Jongin memilih sedikit bermain dengan ponselnya.

'_1 message received'_ Jongin membuka ponselnya dan menatap bingung pada layar ponselnya, namun sedetik kemudian pipi nya memerah—_walau tak terlalu kelihatan_—melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

_From: Hanie hyung_

_Text: Jongin-ah, awalnya aku bingung dengan perasaan ku sendiri. Ku pikir... aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai dongsaeng kecilku yang manis. Tapi saat kau menciumku kemarin... aku kembali berpikir... dan sepertinya bukan hal yang mustahil bagiku untuk jatuh cinta padamu. Aku sudah menjawabnya. Jangan meminta hal yang aneh-aneh padaku ne! Saranghae! :*_

Jongin serasa melayang ke langit ke tujuh ketika membaca pesan singkat itu. Tawa tertahan keluar dari bibirnya. Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatapnya bingung.

"_Hyung_!" Kyungsoo tahu itu untuknya. Tapi entah kenapa bibir Kyungsoo kelu hanya untuk mengatakan 'ya' saja sebagai jawaban. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih kembali melihat ke depan. Mungkin dia masih belum bisa.

Senyum lebar Jongin luntur seketika melihat Kyungsoo yang tetap mendiamkannya._**Jongin akui, dia sangat benci melihat sikap Kyungsoo padanya itu.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_eomma_! Apa Kyungsoo _hyung_ tidak datang ke sini?" Jongin yang baru saja bangun langsung menuruni tangga hanya untuk melihat apa Kyungsoo datang ke rumahnya atau tidak.

"ahni, tapi Luhan menunggu mu di depan."

"ne?" tanya Jongin tak percaya.

"dia menunggu mu di depan. Kalian ada kencan?"

"dia tidak bilang..."

Jongin cepat-cepat ke ruang tamu dan membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Mata nya membulat melihat Luhan yang sudah berdiri dengan setelan casual rapi.

"Luhan _hyung_..."

"Jongin, kenapa kau masih pakai piyama? Kau tak baca pesan ku semalam?"

"ne?" tanya Jongin bingung, sedetik kemudian dia baru ingat. Astaga! Ini pasti karena dia terlalu banyak memikirkan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Sampai-sampai dia lupa kalau dia ada kencan hari ini!

"cepat ganti bajumu! Aish! Anak ini! kubilangkan kita ke taman bermain hari ini!"

Dan di detik itu juga Jongin berlari ke kamar nya, tanpa mandi dan langusung mengganti pakaiannya.

**.**

Jongin dan Luhan sampai di taman bermain tak lama setelah itu. Mereka mencoba berbagai wahana permainan. Mulai dari yang menyenangkan sampai yang menegangkan seperti jet coaster, dan berakhir dengan Luhan yang muntah muntah di toilet.

"_hyung_! Ayo beli itu!" Jongin menunjuk bandana yang berbentuk lucu yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"hmm... kau ingin ya? ayo!" Luhan menarik tangan Jongin dan mereka berlari ke stan penjualan itu.

"_ajusshi_! Aku ingin yang ini!" Luhan menunjuk satu bandana dengan motif tanduk berwarna pink.

Selagi Luhan memilihkan untuk mereka berdua, Jongin memandangi seluruh taman bermain yang cukup ramai itu. Maklum ini hari minggu. Mata nya langsung tertuju pada dua orang namja yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Salah satu dari mereka terasa familiar.

'Kyungsoo _hyung_? Siapa namja disampingnya itu?' Jongin terus memandangi mereka sampai mereka menghilang entah kemana, tertelan ratusan orang yang memadati tempat ini.

"Jongin-ah! coba pakai ini!" seru Luhan memilih satu bandana untuk Jongin. Jongin merasa mood nya hancur begitu saja beberapa detik yang lalu. Dan dia hanya menuruti semua ocehan Luhan dengan wajah lesu. 'Kyungsoo _hyung_ punya pacar?'

**.**

Jongin memilih pergi sendiri hari ini—_tanpa Luhan_. Dia segera menaiki bus pertama yang berhenti di halte depan rumahnya. Dan... Bingo! Tebakannya tepat. Kyungsoo di dalam. Hanya sendiri. Itu maklum karena mereka pergi jam enam kurang.

Jongin sengaja duduk di bangku di samping Kyungsoo. Mereka hanya diam untuk beberapa menit sampai Jongin membuka pembicaraan.

"kau... semalam ke taman bermain _hyung_?" tanya Jongin tanpa menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

"kenapa?" nada bicaranya masih sama dengan yang kemarin-kemarin. Datar.

"kenapa kau tak mengajakku?"

"untuk apa aku mengajakmu kalau kau saja pergi dengan Luhan."

"kau melihat kami?"

"hanya menebak."

"lalu, siapa namja di ...sampingmu?"

"apa urusanmu?"

"_jebal_... Kyungsoo _hyung_... jangan seperti ini terus. Aku tak suka kau begini, aku benci kau yang terus-terusan mendiamkan ku,"

"..."

"_hyung_?"

"...apa?" Kyungsoo memberanikan menatap mata Jongin. Sepertinya Jongin bersungguh-sungguh. Tapi Kyungsoo belum bisa berdekatan dengan namja ini. Dia masih kalut dengan perasaan nya sendiri.

Kyungsoo meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin dan berhenti menatap mata Jongin. Sudah dia duga. Jongin akan terkejut. "biarkan seperti ini dulu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berangsur-angsur, Kyungsoo kembali ke sifatnya yang dulu. _Dan Jongin senang akan itu_. Mereka kembali pulang bersama, akrab dan mungkin makin erat.

Tak terasa Ujian kenaikan kelas telah berakhir. Mereka hanya menunggu hasilnya. Jongin optimis kembali memegang juara satu, sementara Kyungsoo hanya menyindir nya.

"hey! Kau tahu tidak? Guru-guru memanipulasi nilai siswa-siswa kelas XI-A hanya karena Do Kyung Soo!"

"apa? Ya! jangan bohong! Dia itu kan juara dua tahun lalu!"

"aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku dengar dari kantor guru. Aku tak berbohong!"

Jongin melirik ke arah sekumpulan yeoja-yeoja penggosip itu dan menatapnya tajam.

"Jongin-ah! kajja!" Kyungsoo keluar dari kelas dan menarik Jongin menuju taman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hari yang paling dinantikan seluruh murid. Semua murid berkumpul di aula untuk mendengarkan siapa saja yang menjadi nomor tiga teratas di kelas mereka tahun ini. Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengaitkan tangan mereka—_sudah jadi kebiasaan_—sebelum guru membacakan siapa yang menjadi tiga nomor teratas di kelas XI-A.

"Kim Jongin! Park Ji Yeon! Cho Hye Mi!"

Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo mengerjap. Mereka tak salah dengar?

_... Kemana nama Kyungsoo?_

Untuk pertama kalinya juga dalam hidup Jongin **...**_**Jongin harus berjalan sendirian menuju podium.**_

**.**

Kyungsoo menangis.

Bohong kalau dia bilang dia baik-baik saja.

Dan Jongin mengerti itu.

"hiks... hiks..." isakan kecil itu mengiringi cairan bening yang semakin deras turun dari mata Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya mengusap bahu Kyungsoo sebagai usaha untuk menenangkan nya.

Sudah hampir dua jam Kyungsoo menangis dan Jongin setia mengusap bahunya selama itu. Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin tanpa ragu dan membiarkan airmata nya membasahi bahu Jongin. Jantung Jongin bergemuruh layaknya badai ketika dengan tak sengaja nafas hangat Kyungsoo berhembus di leher nya.

_**Dan saat itulah Jongin sadar**_.

Seorang Kim Jong In, ternyata _**menyukai sahabatnya sendiri ...Do Kyung Soo**_.

_**...Bukan Xi Lu Han**_

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Wajahnya yang manis, senyumnya yang hangat dan tingkah lakunya yang menggemaskan. Aku sangat suka ketika dia menarik tanganku dan kami berlari bersama menuju taman. Aku sangat senang ketika dia menepuk kepalaku saat aku membuat lelucon yang tidak lucu sama sekali.**_

_**Dan...**_

_**Aku sangat terkejut saat bibir kami bersentuhan untuk yang pertama kali di sudut perpustakaan sekolah.**_

_**Aku tak ragu lagi...**_

_**Do Kyung Soo... **_

_**Aku mencintai mahluk indah itu.**_

_**_Kim Jong In_**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dia mengagumkan. Tubuhnya tinggi, dan wajahnya dewasa. Membuat beberapa orang yang tidak mengenal kami berpikir bahwa aku lah si dongsaeng. Ya... meskipun umur kami hanya terpaut beberapa bulan, dia tetap dongsaengku.**_

_**Aku sangat menyayanginya. Dan kuharap dia juga begitu. **_

_**Kim Jong In...**_

_**Dia sahabat terbaikku. Kami selalu melakukan semuanya bersama-sama. Kami berbagi dan saling mengisi. Walaupun terkadang kami bertengkar... tapi itu cepat berlalu.**_

_**Dan hal terkonyol yang pernah kami lakukan adalah, berciuman mesra di sudut perpustakaan **_

_**...disaat semua orang sibuk belajar untuk Ujian Akhir.**_

_**_Do Kyung Soo_**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(omake)**

**.**

"Luhan _hyung_... maaf tapi aku..."

"..."

"maaf aku menghianati mu." Jongin tertunduk.

"..."

"kau tahu... i-itu... terjadi begitu saja, yah... sama seperti kita dulu... a-aku... kumohon... maafkan aku..." Jongin sedikit melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang nya. Tubuh naked nya tertutup sampai sebatas dada.

"..."

"aku tahu kau marah... tapi, kumohon... aku yang ...memaksanya, dia tak tahu apa-apa... _jebal_..."

"**KIM JONG IN KITA PUTUS**!"

_Brakk!_

Pintu itu dibanting dengan sangat kuat oleh Luhan. Jongin sampai tersentak ketika mendengar suaranya.

"_**BRENGSEK KAU KIM JONG IN**__!"_

Jongin menyunggingkan _smirk_ nya ketika mendengar kata makian yang berasal dari luar kamarnya itu.

Kyungsoo membuka satu mata nya dan melihat ke sekitarnya. "sudah pergi?" tanya nya pelan—_seperti berbisik_.

Jongin berbalik dan tersenyum. "kau bisa lihat sendiri~"

"jadi..." Kyungsoo menggantung kalimatnya.

"jadi apa?"

"jadi ...kita sudah resmi pacaran?"

Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo yang tertutupi selimut sampai dada. "berhubung _eomma_ dan _appa_ kembali dua hari lagi, hmm... mungkin satu ronde lagi,"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat, "Yak! Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar mesum!"

Dan pagi itu, Jongin merasakan betapa dahsyat nya pukulan maut seorang Do Kyung Soo yang manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

a/n:

itu terinspirasi dari persahabatan ismi sama temen cewe ismi **._.**

tapi belum sampe ke bagian kissing-kissing itu laa**-_-**... #MasihKecilWoyMasih kecil!

Menurut ismi ya, kita deket banget, sampe kita punya julukan _couple_ di kelas 0. #PapaMamaCouple

Berhubung karena temen cewe ismi itu tinggi nya menjulang kaya tiang listrik, #tunjukKrisTaoYeol

Jadi ismi bikin casts nya yang mirip-mirip gitu tinggi badannya. Kebetulan yang paling cocok KaiSoo #_yey!_

Kita emang juara di kelas, dia juara satu, dan ismi juara dua #sumpahGabohong. Udah dua tahun sekolah SMP, dan alhamdulillah belum ada yang berubah ;) Gaada pake acara turun ranking kaya Soo-umma #tunjukKeAtas xXD

Oke, curcol nya cukup sampai disini!

Emang ff nya terkesan agak aneh, tapi review ya dimana kekurangannya. NO Bash! :)

Pretty Please~~ :)


End file.
